Temptation
by Nottoca
Summary: Roy contemplates his relationship with Riza knowing the past makes them who they are today. Royai, lemon.


this is my first go at FMA fic and this has to be my fav paring. i wrote another story using the same format for a different fandom and i liked it so much i thought i'd try a royai version. i'm not sure i like how it came out but i've rewritten it to death and if i post it, my mind can move on to other things. constructive criticism would be helpful.

please note this is **rated M for a reason. **please see my profile for my opinion on this.

this is based on the mangaverse and occurs sometime after ch. 40. good luck following along…

Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to me, i just play with the characters for fun and don't make any profit from this (as if someone would pay to read my writing...)

**_

* * *

_ **

_It was just one kiss…_

He grabbed the lapel of her uniform and pulled her body down to force their lips together. Startled, she dropped the pen and the handful of papers she held so she could brace herself on the arms of his chair. It took a moment for her to respond, but when she did, the urgency and desire in her kiss pleased and surprised him. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to sweep through her mouth searching for hers, twisting and rolling and stroking once found.

_**He could stop with just one…**_

He'd felt it the minute she'd come into the room, closing the door behind her. By just entering the room she drove him to distraction. Did she even know what she did to him? Having her in the office, smelling her scent, knowing this was yet another one of those places they should never show signs of their affection. No gentle touches, no lingering glances, no loving smiles. Maybe that's why he enjoyed doing such things when in private; they couldn't do them anywhere else. Taking deep breaths to calm himself and ignoring her presence didn't seem to be working. She was so close now her perfume alone, while faint, was still enough to arouse him. Did she have to stand so damned close? It was too much and she _had_ closed the door. The events of the past few days hadn't given them any time together and he needed her. Now.

_**But he knew that was a lie…**_

When they pulled back, her soft panting breaths made her chest rise and fall rapidly, still close enough that her breath was hot on his lips. The gleam in his eye sent shivers down her spine and the desire in hers brought a familiar sexy smirk to his face. The hand at the base of her neck brought her closer again, forcing their lips together.

_**Did she even know what she did to him?**_

The size of the house was what struck him the most. It was hard to believe this was all for one man, one alchemist. Brushing the rain from his face he trudged up the muddy drive. It was even more imposing closer up. Standing before the front door, he was surprised that a young girl answered the door. Her light blonde hair hung halfway down her back framing a pretty face and he was struck by her rich mahogany eyes. He stammered when asking for Mr. Hawkeye, she nodded and closed the door in his face. He stood on the porch, waiting in the rain until an older man came and opened the door. Only after presenting the letter to the man and once he had completely read it was the boy allowed into the house out of the rain.

_**How she tempted him…**_

He sucked at her lower lip, tugging it with his teeth and without releasing it, he stood and pulled her tightly against his body, her arms naturally wrapping around his waist. Gradually, he backed her up until her thighs touched his desk. Greedy hands slid down her back to squeeze her butt and she moaned deep in her throat at the pleasurable sensation.

_**How much he desired her…**_

From his spot at the table, he watched the girl tidy the room. She collected the coffee cups her father always left scattered around the room, sorted his papers and re-shelved the books that were left out; all done quickly and silently. Was she trying to ignore him or was she so focused on her task she really hadn't noticed him? This was the only time he saw her outside of the supervised meal with her father every evening. And the only time he could stare at her. The table before him was covered with papers filled with chemical equations her father had given him to work on, but try as he might to concentrate on them, his gaze always returned to the small figure across the room. Making up his mind, he rose and approached her, watching for her reaction as he reached for a random book on the shelf above her. She wasn't surprised by seeing his arm, so she must have been aware of his presence. Only when the arm 'accidentally' brushed her shoulder did she jump as if burned.

_**How he couldn't keep her out of his mind…**_

When the clip in her hair was unclasped, the blonde hair swept down her back, brushing his hand at held at her neck. He twined his fingers in it while kissing her, enjoying the silky feel. He pulled back a little to see her face framed by her hair, lips swollen from forceful kisses and her eyes bright with a fiery hunger. Still looking into her eyes, his hands worked on the buttons down the front of the uniform, and in seconds he was pushing the jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall into a heap on the floor that he promptly kicked aside. Her brown shirt hugged her body, showing enough of her curves to make his mouth water.

_**The way his body reacted at her touch…**_

She pulled the back of her shirt up and slipped it over her head but kept her arms in the sleeves to keep the fabric covering her chest. The gasp behind her made her twist her neck to look at the man staring at her back. Warm hands brushed across her skin and unhooked her bra and careful fingers traced the lines of her father's array that had been burned into her back. Wherever he touched, he left a tingling trail of fire. He was talking to himself, mumbling about the symbols he saw. She remembered the images from when her father had taught them to her, thinking she would be the one to use the secrets of his fire alchemy. But she had shown more interest and skill with the guns her maternal grandfather had given her. The only reason she'd been given them was to annoy her father, but she had shown a true talent with them. His fingers brushed the short hairs at the base of her neck and sent a shiver down her spine, returning her thoughts to the man studying the array burned into her back. Hopefully she hadn't misplaced her trust in him.

**_How could she possibly feel the same way?_**

His hands glided over her stomach, pulling the shirt out of her pants. It was then quickly pulled up over her head and the clasp of her bra was easily undone, giving him a glimpse of the creamy white skin of her breasts. His head lowered to lick at a pale pink nipple, teasing it with the rough taste buds of his tongue. She moaned and arched her back to push her breasts closer to him.

_**Could that burning desire in her eyes really be for him?**_

The arms circling her waist tightened with a sigh and his tears continued to dampen her t-shirt. It had been children today; the fear on their faces would haunt him for the rest of his life. The cool hand stroking his hair was regular and calming. He slowed his breathing to match hers. Breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out. How could her hand be so cool in the heat of the desert? And she smelled so good. He hadn't showered for days and all of a person's clothing got dirty the second you stepped outside your tent. But she still managed to smell good. He must be smothering her, lying on her, fully clothed and in this heat. He again squeezed her tighter, knowing eventually he would have to sit up; she would have to leave his tent – she shouldn't even be here now – and leave him alone again. Alone with his thoughts of those children.

_**After all he'd done…**_

Her nimble fingers worked the buckle of her leather holster which she threw onto his chair while his hands reached for the button and zipper of her pants. He kneeled down before her, unzipping her boots and pulling them off so he could tug her pants off of her legs. A finger hooked up and caught her panties, dragging them down her legs. An evil smirk crossed his face as he pushed her back to lean on his desk and he raised his body to sit on his chair. The mischievous look in his eyes worried her and by the time she figured out what he was planning to do, it was too late to stop him.

_**The people he'd killed…**_

He couldn't look her in the face. What she asked of him was too much. To intentionally injure her, marring her perfect skin, all to destroy the array was just too much. Her pain would be immense and just the thought of the scent of charred flesh made him physically ill. But that was all she asked of him. She said it would help her find who she was as a person. She could never atone for her actions but this was a way to continue her life after the things she was forced to do here and if that was all it took for him to help her be her own person, he wouldn't refuse her. He only wished there was a way for him to put the past behind him, but then again, for what he'd done to so many people he didn't deserve to live much less move on. He would continue his life with the blood on his hands, but if he could help her deal with her past with just this one action, he would do as she asked. He nodded his head and asked her to turn around.

_**And all she knew about him…**_

Running his hands up the inside of her legs, the palms of his hands settled on the inside of her upper thighs, he forced her legs apart and spread her folds with his thumbs. His tongue dove between her legs, lapping gently at the sweet liquid seeping from her body. When his tongue touched the swollen bud, her muscles contracted, her spine arched and she took rapid shallow breaths to keep from crying out. Her hands gripped his head, pulling him closer. He spread her legs even farther so his tongue could dip into the awaiting opening. The fire that burned through her body flared as he once again stroked the tender nub between her legs. As his teeth carefully tugged at her flesh, she couldn't help but cry out softly. He glanced up and without removing his mouth he reached up and pressed a finger to her lips. After giving a soft hushing sound he continued to lap at her sweet juice.

_**Could she actually want him?**_

The woman reporting to him from the other side of his desk was different than he last remembered her. It had only been a year since he'd seen her and as soon as he heard she'd graduated the academy, he'd requested she be transferred to his command. But this woman was different, and her eyes had changed once again. It was as if she was merely observing life, watching the things around her from a distance. And she was stiffly formal, her every action perfectly controlled. It wasn't until after he dismissed her that she halted by the door, turned around and flashed him a small smile.

**_If they were caught… _**

The finger he'd pressed to her lips to signal the need for quiet had been left there a little too long. Her hands now gripped his, preventing him from pulling away before her tongue darted out to lap at the finger. At first she just licked gently, running her warm tongue along the length of his finger but soon she pulled the tip into her hot mouth. Teeth gently grazed the digit, soon followed by her tongue's gentle stroking, running up and down and swirling around the base before licking the space between two fingers, all reminding him of just what she could do with her mouth.

_**Everything they worked for would be lost …**_

The evening after Mayes funeral, once Riza was assured Gracia would take Elysia to be with her parents, she took Roy home to his apartment. She searched his kitchen for something for them for dinner, finding only the peanut butter looked safe to eat and settled on sandwiches. Roy repeatedly told her to go home and that he'd be fine but she ignored him. Placing his sandwich on his coffee table, out of her satchel she pulled a box of tissues, two glasses and a bottle of whisky. While she poured them both half a glass she explained. They were going to sit there and remember Hughes's life; the good parts and the bad parts. They would celebrate what he'd done in his life and cry for the things he could have done. She asked that he would do this with her to help her with her grief and, because she asked, he couldn't refuse. In all reality, she was well aware that the only way she could get him to talk would be by telling him it was for her sake. They sat in silence while she ate her sandwich. Then she started talking, beginning with the first time she'd met Hughes in Ishbal and how stupid he'd looked with toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his boot. A few of her stories later Roy started to talk. They stayed up most of the night, finally falling asleep on the couch with his head in her lap and an empty box of tissues on the coffee table.

_**She would no longer work with him every day…**_

Unable to concentrate, his dark eyes looked up at her, her lips pursed and eyes closed. She changed fingers, starting to lick the middle one before squeezing the two together and sliding her tongue between them. Both fingers were pulled into her mouth and she sucked hard and long. He couldn't help but groan at the pleasing image and sensation. He rose to his feet and embraced her. With a soft pop, she pulled his fingers from his mouth and quickly replaced them with his tongue.

_**There would be a court-martial…**_

She awoke with his mouth pressed to hers, finding her body had responded to his advances more than she'd ever thought it might. She'd been with other men and was no longer a virgin, but no other man had made her feel this way. The need to protect him, to be with him, to know she was the one he wanted – even if only for a night, was enough. Because she felt better and safer in his arms than she'd ever felt by herself or any other person. They were no longer a superior officer and subordinate, they were just a man and a woman.

_**They could even be dishonorably discharged from the military…**_

Impatiently, she pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto his chair, only breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head. She ran her hands down over his chest, pausing momentarily at the barely healed scars from the night Havoc was injured. She reached for the waistband of his pants, her hands fumbling with the buttons in her haste. With a smirk, he stepped back and quickly unfastened his pants for her, dropping them and his boxers into a pool on the floor.

_**This act between a commanding officer and his subordinates…**_

When he first burst in the door, he had eyes only for Lust. The shots Riza fired had echoed down the hall, creating an intense burning of fear in his chest more painful than his wounds. He'd made it to the door in time to see Riza collapse, tears running down her face. She'd said she didn't want to live. The need to kill this creature took precedence over all else. In the back of his mind, he registered the most important part - Riza and Alphonse were both unscathed and trusting Al to keep Riza safe, he used everything he had to destroy that creature. Only once it was gone did he truly realize just how much the words from that creature had affected her and it broke his heart to see her crying for him. Her complete disregard of her own life just to shoot at a creature bullets couldn't kill.

_**Was forbidden for a reason…**_

His mouth ran over the skin of her shoulders, leaving red marks from his teeth on her body. It was his way of marking his territory, a way to secretly claim her as his. In turn, her fingernails raked his back, not drawing blood, but leaving angry red welts. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain; knowing you can feel pain reminds you that you're still alive.

**_He could easily list the reasons why…_**

His dream wasn't only that he wanted to be Führer. His real goal was to remove the homunculus from office. He really wanted someone in that position who would prevent another uprising, be it him or anyone else capable of that feat. He also knew what kind of backlash there would be against the military when the truth came out about Ishbal. The phrase 'I was just following orders' will only take you so far. Yes he had been ordered to kill those people but that doesn't excuse the fact that he had done it. In all reality, if he achieved his goal of changing the head of the government, when the people found out the truth about the uprising, he would be sent to trial for his actions and the outcome would not be favorable. He knew and accepted this, but if that was what it took to prevent something like this from happening again, so be it. But not to Riza.

**_But it didn't matter…_**

With a sharp thrust, he entered her and she cried out, even though she knew loud sounds could be heard by the men on the other side of his office door. Taking deep breaths, she braced herself by placing her hands behind her on the desk, trying carefully not to knock over any of his piles of papers. Her hips rocked with every thrust, searching for just the right angle and biting her lower lip to prevent another cry. Well rounded breasts bounced lightly and he was fascinated with how they moved with every push of his body.

_**He'd waited so long…**_

While he had been an officer, Riza had been a cadet during the uprising; hopefully that would exclude her from potential criminal persecution. Now he only had to keep his distance from her to minimize the possibility of pulling her into the hole he'd dug for himself. After all, as her commanding officer, it was his burden to bear and his duty to protect her. It would be best to prevent any romantic attachment, for her sake.

_**And if they were careful…**_

The walls of her body surrounded him, her muscles automatically contracting around him. She tilted her hips even further back, and wrapped her legs around his waist to draw herself even closer to him. The building wave grew, swelling in her stomach to flow thru her body, seeping into her mind. His hand caught her under the chin, raising her face, "Look at me… I want to see your face when you come." He whispered harshly.

_**So very, very careful…**_

He yelled at her, and he yelled because he cared. In the other bed of the hospital room, Havoc pretended he was asleep. It hurt Roy to know his worthless life affected her this much. That she would do such a stupid thing because she thought he was dead. Surely he couldn't mean that much to her because it would only hurt her more in the end. He shouldn't mean that much to her for he knew the most likely outcome of his life, and he wanted her as far away as possible from that end. So he yelled.

**_Whatever it would take …_**

They stared into each other's eyes, his a glittering black and hers a rich mahogany, both captivated by the intense emotions reflected in the other's. His hand finally slipped down to brush the swollen nub between her legs, her body arching toward him, pressing the bare skin of their chests together. Her muscles contracted around him, the rippling sensations sent him over the edge while her body milking him of everything he had. The second she opened her mouth, his lips crashed down onto hers, effectively cutting off her cry and sealing it into a low moan in the back of her throat.

**_I will stay with you..._**

She was the one who took him home after he was finally discharged from the hospital. He tried to arrange for one of the others to assist him, but she was firm and once she got him home she confronted him on his strange behavior. She had seen through his plan to protect her and wasn't going to stand for it. She told him she loved him and he was only hurting her more by pushing her away. Hearing her say it broke his heart. Like him, she would take responsibility for her own actions in Ishbal. He finally gave in when she started crying. He'd only seen her cry twice before – the first when her father died and the second that night he was injured. He hadn't seen her even shed a tear the night he burned her back. He'd hurt her much more by trying to separate them.

_**I will be with you…**_

They froze for a few seconds, trying to hold on to the moment before they had to breaking away. Uniforms on and room straightened, she tried to put her hair back up, but he playfully kept taking her clip from her. Only after some light persuasion with her weapon did he finally return it. With a final kiss she whispered in his ear, "My place tonight?" He smirked and nodded his agreement as she left the room.

_**And protect you with everything I have.**_

Because she was worth it all.

* * *

so what do you think? 


End file.
